Disenchanted
by Raven166
Summary: Don't look at me." Sasuke dark eyes seem faded. " I never loved you". Some time when he says that you believe him and other times, times like these, you know he's lying. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction so please bear with me.

I do not own any of the Characters of Naruto and any other character that might appear in this fanfiction.

I am an avid Sasunaru fan and will only ever read or write Sasunaru genre.

Please read and review.

Prologue

--

The Uchiha fan was embedded on the head of the gate. It was nothing intricate but it stood in front of a massive yard and large house that was further into the background.

The grounds were quiet and the falling leaves of the nearby trees whispered the end of another fall. It is not yet sunrise, but the sky is lighter now and dawn is near, and soon the yard will be occupied again by the residents of the house.

Not too far a child wakes up to the sound of his alarm and shuffles to the bathroom. He does not need his eyes open yet, not for this; he maneuvers around the constants of his room in a well practiced manner. In another part of the house a man is lugging out bags into the awaiting car outside the door, his blond hair in an arrayed mess and his too bright shirt lay under a more sober colored suit. Soon man and boy were in the car and out the gates of the property, and heading towards the Uchiha.

--

"SASUKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" yelled the blond kid as he jumped out of the car. Another blond got out the driver seat, a grin on his face he yelled just as loud after his kid "DON'T BE THAT LOUD NARUTO". He pulled a bag of the back of his car and headed after his son. There were many people shuffling around but all paused to greet him, mostly a bow but sometimes a "Good morning Uzumaki-san".

"Kanjiro" and a nod was the only greeting he received from the pale man now in front of him.

"Oh, Tashiro don't be shy, gimmi a hug" he dropped the bags on the chair next to him and pulled Tashiro into him, who remained unresponsive and unfazed as if used to the antics of the blond. He dropped him back down as he released the other man from his embrace and proceeded to settle himself down on the couch next to his luggage.

"I can't thank you enough. You know i didn't want to leave him in the hands of a stranger for so long." he gushed as Tashiro began to sit on the chair across from him.

"And Jiraiya is out in France doing 'Research' for his new line of underwear" he smirked.

The Uchiha in front of him nodded his understanding.

"I have to leave now, and again thank you for taking Naruto i did want to take him with me when he's going to be starting school so soon"

"Will you not see your son again before you leave?" Tashiro questioned as they walked out the door and into the car.

"oh we have already said our goodbye's, and i wouldn't want to distract him from his sasuke would i" he winked and left.

--

"Sasukkkkkeeee!!" the blond continued to yell and run past the pale dark haired Uchiha's in his way. His too long limbs on his small frame predicted a tall future and his beautiful blue eyes, that sparkled at the prospect of 'sasuke', was sure to charm anyone. He ran far down the long corridors to check Sasuke's room and flung the door open with a grin too wide for his cheeks. But he was greeted with an empty bedroom, the blond however would not be deterred, with the smile still plastered on his face he ran to the next best place to find a Sasuke.

And there he was, a picture of a too serious, too mature, too emotionless 6 year old.

"Sasukeeee, i missed you" naruto jumped on Sasuke's back

"I can stay with you for six months, can you believe that?" the words seemed to stumble out his mouth into uchiha's ear which lay just a breath past naruto's lips.

Sasuke gave a little nod and then began to remove the hands the hands around his neck and Naruto returned to the ground.

"Want do you want" a cold voice and a look that demanded naruto get out of his way so he could continue to practice.

The grin seemed to falter on his face but returned before the Uchiha caught a glimpse of it.

"Nothing, ... can i stay with you. Papa says i should practice more. Will you teach me?" Blue eyes pleaded and teeth began to bite at his pink baby lips.

"You need not practice. That is the reason i exist."

"But i want to be able to help myself. I..i don't want Sasu- chan hurt if i can help i--"

"Do not call me that. It is Sasuke, uzumaki-san"

"SASUKE! get in here" Tashiro said in a voice that reveled nothing, but his words betrayed his anger.

Inside the room Tashiro looked at his son in front of him.

"You must be more respectful toward him, he is your charge." his eyes fell on the blond child practicing the same moves the the young Uchiha had been moments ago.

"It is the purpose of every Uchiha. We Uchiha's have protected the Uzumaki clan for 10 generations."

"Father, why must we" he whispered almost to himself but the sharp ears of his father caught his reply

"Do not interrupt your elders Sasuke" eyes grew softer and his face more relaxed

"It is our way. You do not know the story, let me tell you so you will understand. 10 generations ago your ancestor Sakumono was the last Uchiha. we were a dying clan Sasuke. We lost most of our land to the new ruler and the Sakumono was left almost destitute. But then the Uzumaki came,he was the keeper of kyuubi. Still a boy he reveled himself to Sakumono and Sakumono taught him the way of the ninja. Sakumono became his teacher and protector and together they defeated the rulers of that time and the Uzumaki clan ruled for centuries. Since that time we the Uchiha's have always protected the Uzumaki clan. They are our salvation. When the Kyuubi keeper died he proclaimed that the both clans will always will remain together and prosper. Said he and his demon would return when it was time. Our place is with the Uzumaki, you with Naruto and mine with Kanjiro-san. "

"Then father why are you not with him now?" sasuke questioned

"Kanjiro asked me to remain here and help you protect his son. It is an honor to serve the young master and i must obey my charge as you must too Sasuke" a firm glance demanded that his son now obey him.

"There is talk that Naruto is the keeper of the seal... the keeper of kyuubi. he is young but if it is true then he is strong and that is all the more reason you have to protect him son. He will be a constant target. I trust you will carry out your mission out well son" The look of pride was hard to miss in his normally emotionless eyes.

--

Sasuke walked out the room and his eyes fell on naruto. It was almost noon now, the talk with his father was longer than it had seemed. Naruto to was still out there practicing as he had been taught. His training had started a only year ago, whereas Sasuke had begun as soon as he was out of his diapers. He was further ahead in his training than Naruto, however Naruto was still progressing at a faster rate than his peers.

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned as if sensing Sasuke behind him. _Kyuubi _Sasuke thought as naruto ran toward him.

"Sasuke, are you ok? Is your papa angry with you?" he pouted

"Im sorry" a whimper, his messy blond hair covered his beautiful eyes as he lowered his head in distress

"hn. Lets finish the kata. Lunch will is being prepared" This is what i must do. i do not have to like it but it is our purpose to serve their clan.

The blond smiled and followed the taller boy, happy that his Sasu- chan was not angry with him anymore.

--

"Bring me the file, Itachi" the large desk stood next to an even larger window. The Shoji had been pulled back to reveal a sunny afternoon.

A manilla folder thick and heavy was placed in front of him. He had already read the report, the mission had been a success. However there had been casualties, events not anticipated had jeopardized the mission.

"Itachi, you must do better" It was not a reprimand, merely a statement of fact.

"Hai." a bow

"It is good, it was clean" he scanned over the contents of the reports again.

The room was silent for a while. It was sharp contrast to the horrors that were hidden in the pages.

"I will be leaving soon, you will take my place"

"Father!"

"No, Itachi it is time. And i must soon meet kanjiro."

Itachi was surprised. He had always tried so hard for his fathers approval, and till now had believed he had never received it. But that it seemed that that was not the case, for Tashiro seemed to exude an air of total confidence in his son. His father respected him, finally. Perhaps it had always been there, underneath all the criticism and demands. His father was a tough man, hard on everyone. He never seemed to treat anyone other than Kanjiro with any extra care, not even his sons. But the love he felt for his family was never questioned, for if the Uchiha's were anything they were loyal. He had never felt deprived of a love of a father, but he believed he had never received the respect as an adult.

"Itachi, as the leader of the Uchiha clan, it now falls on you to train Sasuke. He must be fit to protect his charge. Naruto is the only remaining Uzumaki in his generation and he will need us all." he stood and walked toward his son.

"When Sasuke turns 21, make sure he is ready to lead beside you" he gave a light bow.

Itachi was stunned. He stumbled on his words "c..cc.hi chii, a...arigato" what else was he to say.

The older Uchiha looked up, the famous Uchiha smirk on his face. It was quiet a sight.

--

"Sasu-channnn are you going to miss your papa while he's away, huh? " tan hands clenched the Uchiha arm tighter to his chest.

"I miss my papa too, but its kay!! i get to stay with Sasu- chan ne."

"Are you nervous? I am, there are going to be soo many people. I wonder if i'll make lots of new friends" he looked up to the Uchiha, and held on to the hand tighter.

"But don't worry Sasuuu i won't ever let you go. You will stay by my side." he gave the other boy a sharp look, the innocence in his manner seemed for a moment to disappear and for a second his eyes flashed red. Then he smiled and the previous moment seemed nothing more than a mere illusion, however Sasuke was still caught by the command.

"Hn" he responded and nodded his head just barely. The blond beside him seems not to have caught it but the smile on his face grew wider and his grip on the arm relaxed a bit.

Sasuke looked out the window and released a quiet sigh for the sudden reprieve from the constant chatter from the blond next to him. He though about what naruto had said, he seemed so different a second ago. It appeared for the first time he saw a side of naruto never reveled to him before. The sudden pressure on his leg pulled him out of his thoughts. That dobe, he fell asleep on his lap with his face tucked into the folds of Sasuke's new uniform. Sasuke wondered how naruto was able to breath, because his face was pushed deep into sasuke, and his blond locks covered the rest of his face. With a sigh of exasperation he tried to brush the strands of hair off his face but his hands were caught in an almost painful grip by the small blond.

"Wake up, dobe. We are here" Sasuke pushed the blond of him and picked up the two bags that lay on the seat. The door was opened by a man dressed in a black suit who stood to the side as both his passengers vacated the back seat of a black escalade. He shut the door behind them, bowed to the two and stood by the car till the children disappeared out of his sight. When he could no longer see them he got back in and pulled out of the gates of Kono Private Academy.

--

It was unusually quiet for a room full of 6 year olds. The tears had been shed while they parents had been there to witness them, but now with them gone their eyes were dry. There was no chatter, not in this environment. The mass of little bodies stood skittish, nervously glancing at each other, they were stuck in a dilemma. The surrounding were too new their peers, were strangers, they did not know what to do and there was only so long one could stand doing nothing without looking foolish. For that was the last thing they wanted. To be foolish at this critical time meant social death for a lifetime. So they stood and shuffled.

BANG!!

"SASUKE!! come on i want to sit by the window!!"

Finally movement, and purpose. They scattered now to find the best seats. The lazy rushed to sit in the back away from the eyes of the teachers. The eager found the best seats in the front, and the others that didn't care sat in a seat closest to them. Now released, the kids began to whisper , yell , scream, laugh, and greet each other.

The were circular tables not desks around the room. The kids here were all from rich families. Families mostly in business and politics and here the school grounds were where the next generation of leaders would make their connections. These tables required the class to be separated to into groups, seven or eight to a table. The teachers were not allowed to assign seats, they had to let the kids pick their allies and their enemies. These kids had to learn to back stab and lie with the smile on their faces; to build a support chain of people they could use. So that's why the circular tables, to give everyone in the group an appearance of equality; and thats why the groups, to make enemies and allies. Here on the first day of school the battle that will continue the rest of their lives began.

--

"Hello class" The teacher was a pretty, middle aged women. Her features were pretty, she displayed high prominent cheek bones, a sharp nose with a gentle curve, and a petite figure. She was dressed as any women with common sense would dress when taking care of a class full of six year olds, a pair of black loose fitted trousers under a monochromatic sleeveless tee-shirt that fit her perfectly.

The students in front of her were all in uniform. Looking like an army of little adults, all stared at the only adult that had invaded their territory as she introduced herself.

"My name is Sawagyo Kimi." Large characters covered the black board.

"I am going to be your teacher for the first year in school."

The school was divided into three different sections. The first was made of up grades one to five, the second was from grades six to nine, and the third was grades nine to twelve. The first section in building A the second in buliding B and the third in C. Most of the students entered the school in the first grade and there were rarely any transfers into the higher grades. Kono Private Academy was very exclusive and only let about three hundred into the first grade. . The best and richest sent their kids to this school. Naruto and Sasuke were in this years current new batch. They were divide into classes sizes of twenty to a teacher.

"Today we will begin with introductions and then begin the normal class schedule. Every day will be divided into five courses, English, computer, math, then we break for lunch, we will resume with japanese and finally gym. School will end at 3 o' clock every day." She passed the schedules to the students and returned back to her desk and sat on her chair.

"Now lets start with introductions. Who will be the first?" her eye was caught by a small pale boy, his eyes looked at her and his gazed filled with disregard. It made her feel small and worthless. 'these kids' she thought, so high and mighty, nothing but useless spoiled brats. "Oh, yes ... you next to the blond why don't you come introduce yourself honey" a beautiful smile graced her face. He walked up with all the arrogance and control of a disciplined and proud adult. It would have been cute and funny if it was not also accompanied by a emotionless countenance and cold eyes.

SMASH-!! The wooden chair hit the floor. Naruto in a rush to follow Sasuke tripped on the chair and fell with a resounding thud soon after the chair hit the floor.

"Ops...Sooorry" he grinned out, his hand reaching to rub the tender spot on the back of his head that had been recently introduce to the floor. Withe the grin still plastered to his face, Naruto shuffled closer to Sasuke who stood in the front of the class.

"Uchiha Sasuke" quiet and clear, he returned to his seat.

" Naruto, i mean.. my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am . .uh six" he held six fingers out " years old. My favorite color is ORANGE! cause its soo pretty and not boring at all like back and pink is so girly, i don't like it.." he continued oblivious to the glare now coming from the pink haired girl in one of the front seats. ".. oh and Ramen, ramen is the best food out there, yea. Thats it i think.. I hope we can be friends!!" he yelled, bowed low and ran back to his seat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around, a pink haired girl was now introducing her self. _Sakura _ he thought _ the Haruno clan. _"... my favorite color is PINK. Cause a sakura is pink and beautiful, not like Orange. Orange is weird and UGLY! .. hump" she thew a glare at Naruto. Sasuke bored continued to look over the other students and named them off as he recognized them from the pictures his father had shown him. _Aburame Shino, Mataka Yomuryo, Kajimeru Nanshiro, Inuzuka Kiba, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Lee Rock, Kam.. _ "Get Neji to sit with us." Naruto's voice broke his thoughts. He turned to look at the dobe but he seemed focused on the student introducing himself, a dorky smile on the dobe's face.

_How does Naruto know them, they did not introduce themselves yet. _He gave naruto a suspicious glare. _ He has never met them before either, he would have been told if he had. _

--

Sasuke knew Gaara well,his family also owns a dojo, they had worked with Uchiha clan on many occasions. Gaara was much like Sasuke himself, they worked well together.

Lee and his family trained and worked with the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke did not Kiba himself but Naruto knew him well. On a trip to the park Naruto had been run over by kiba's dog, since then they had become good friends.

Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled the three to the back, picking the biggest table for them.

"Sasukeeee, where are you gonna sit?" _ignore them. _ He walked past the blond and the pink haired girls and made a beeline for Neji. "Join us" that was it, he turned around and headed back to where the dobe sat. _Idiot was waving with his whole body. _ Pulled me into the seat right next to him; he had not looked to see if Neji followed him but he heard the chair next to him being pulled back.

Naruto pulled out bag of chips and offered Sasuke some. _ What is that idiot doing? We just ate, he's got a stomach a like a black whole. _Before he could refuse he was pushed out of the way and fat kid stuck his hands into the bag and started eating. _Choji, Akimichi Choji, father member of the senate. What the Fuck was he doing, rude ass just shoved him. Not only that he didn't leave either pulled up a chair and sat close to Naruto and his chips. _Sasuke turned as he heard another chair pull back. _Shikamaru Nara, family owns one of the worlds biggest weapons development companies. Choji's best friend. That lard had brought another ass to his table. _

_One seat left _Sasuke didn't care who sat there, but then he head the bond and the pink haired girls fighting for it. "Im sitting at Sasu's table Ino"

_Sasu?_ _the nerve of that bitch. _"BUGG" Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto looked straight into his eyes, he looked angry, very angry, it looked a bit scary. His eyes had darkened, his features stern, that the constant smile on his face had vanished. He blinked and it was gone. Naruto was standing and pointing to the wall near the empty chair. The girls stopped bickering and screamed as they ran. they had stood right next to the bug, OH God the Humanity! All day long they felt the bug, maybe it touched them, they needed to shower with bleach. (Cause thats what i wanna do every time i see a bug).

A boy waled over and sat in the empty chair, face covered by the hoddi he wore. _Aburame Shino, quiet kid, barely heard him. _

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, he seemed to be making conversation with everyone at the table, _amacing the dobe can talk enough for 7 other people. _

He turned agian to greet Neji, caught Neji's eye and he gave a small nod it greeting Neji returned it. Sasuke could see that they were similar, comfortable in silence, he appreciated it.


	2. Not Close Enough

I don't own Naruto or Sasuke but god it wish I did.

Let me tell you if I did there would be a lot more action (the other kind **wink**) than there is on the show.

None of the undertone romance; the love of Sasuke and Naruto will be open and shared with all.

I'm so glad I got reviews.

It my first ones (feel pathetic admitting that but can't help it I'm so happy ).

--

Chapter 2

It seemed like so long since they had first met. It least that's what it felt like for him. The first day of first grade, since then they had become a tight knit group. Through the years two others had joined their ranks, Ino and Sakura; still in love with him, but they could be in a friends only environment with him now.

He looked around the room, First day freshman year, Konoho High. A high prestigious school yet had a reputation for violent students.

Flirting, Naruto was always flirting.

It had come as no surprise that Naruto became popular. He was fun to be around, he smiled alot it made you smile also and he was easy to talk to.

He turned to Naruto at his side, he was surrounded by people, always with people, people he knew, people he didn't and people he was getting to know. But Naruto always kept him close. Since those first days in school Naruto became more aware of him...no that didn't sound right. Naruto had become more... Possessive, yea that was it. He hardly let Sasuke out of his sight anymore. He had not seen it coming; it had been a slow possession. So slow that it was only now, so late into the game that he realized it.

He could feel it; every few second Naruto would look at him as if to make sure he was where he should be. Every once in a while he would touch him, nothing big hardly noticeable even, a brush with his fingers, bumping his shoulders on him, moving his legs just so that it brushed against his leg. He was confused; anger and comfort had swamped him at the same time. He didn't want to think what it meant to be comforted by Naruto's possessiveness. So he focused on his anger, it made him feel owned, this constant check up, the realization that he had spent most of his time in the presence of the dobe.

--

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled as he raced down the hall in his mismanaged white button up top and the school's standard black slacks. His necktie hung loosely around his neck, it looked like it had been tied once but now pulled to hang low.

"PARTY! at my place toNight!" accompanied with a hard slap on the back. "Be there man"

Naruto let out a "WOOP" and gave a playful punch back to Kiba's chest. "Wouldn't miss it dog-breath"

His eyes shown as they continued down the hall to the hall to their next class. Naruto and Kiba chatted animatedly, talking about the party plans as Sasuke walked silently beside them.

He was dressed darkly. Sasuke's black slacks was toped with a fitted dark blue dress shirt and an oddly placed orange tie hung from his neck. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Why do you got Naruto's tie man?"

Naruto gave a little smirk " I let him borrow it. He couldn't find his". At this Sasuke turned his head and looked at him skeptically.

Sasuke did not turn his head to acknowledge the sudden presence of Neji at his side, merely gave an "hm" as they walked.

Before they made it to the door of their classroom they were joined by the rest of the nine. The nine consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Nara, Choji, Gara, Neji, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Ino. Naruto and Sasuke were not counted because Naruto was the unspoken leader of the group and Sasuke because he always accompanied Naruto, he was his shadow. When you saw one the other was near by; by choice or by fate it did not matter, they came in a pair. This logic made Sasuke the Next in command.

The Nine stood in a colorful array; Naruto with his orange top and white tie, Gara in a red top with a black tie. Nara in a blue top with his white tie (the same color coordination everyday. He says he's too lazy to think about his cloths. So the Ino "helped" him into this scheme.) Neji was dressed in all black and a yellow tie (which was odd considering he is as apprehensive of color, if not more, than Sasuke is)

_Girlfriend _Naruto's mind raced at the possibilities. _Someone we know, otherwise he would have said something; most likely older. _Naruto let the back of his mind lay out the possibilities as he returned to the conversation at hand.

"Party's last minute man, Dad's not coming home this weekend and mom's got this speech at some law school."

Naruto pulled the desk by the corner of the room closer as he sat on his chair. "The party's at your house are the best Kiba." Naruto grinned "With your dad as the head of FBI what cop's gonna stop our party!"

"Dude that's cause you got cranky neighbors" Kiba took his seat on the desk in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked to his right at Sasuke who sat at the desk he had pulled closer. Then looked at the two fighting for the seat in front of Sasuke.

He saw Ino push Sakura, Sakura then bumped into Sasuke's shoulder. He saw red, his heart sped up and his vision sharpen. The smile stayed on his faced and the rest of his features remained unchanged but his hands gripped into the desk painfully causing the wood to give under his fingers.

_Stay Fucking Clam _he repeated to himself. Turned his head slowly to Neji who had taken a seat on his left.

Neji felt a chill run down his spine and turned to see Naruto smiling in his direction but his eyes were bleeding red. "Take you place" Naruto gave a low growl, his voice dripping with venom with that eerily smile still plastered to his face.

Naruto turned to face Kiba again sure that no one else had heard "You're so going down Kiba. I'm gonna win... again"

"That's cause you cheated last time -- " "WHAT THE HELL NEJI!" The class turned toward the high pitch scream of the girls.

Ino and Sakura screamed down at Neji who had taken THEIR chair. A simultaneous "I was gonna sit there" came from both the girls.

"Your yelling was bothering me so I ended it" Neji shrugged.

"You know the rules girls" Nara mumbled, his head rested on his hands on the desk, eyes closed

Choji finished with "He who sits first, gets the seat for the year"

--

**After class**

"Hey, you guys go ahead first" Naruto pulled Neji with him in the other direction " I have to get something from Neji's locker."

Walking backwards as he yelled across the hall "save us a seat."

Naruto turned the corner with Neji and stopped a second to make sure that no one was around.

SLAM

"Your suppose to keep an eye on him" he spat " what the fuck were you doing!"

"He's my friend not your damn toy!" Neji struggled to get loose of Naruto's grip. He was two inches taller and still Naruto with one hand held him a few inches off the ground.

"Don't play with me. You know he's MINE" His hands tightened. Eyes glistened with red undertones and suddenly it was quiet. Neji saw blue again. Blue as calm as the sky, however the feeling it stirred in him was nothing relating to it. Fear, much more than any red eyes could invoke. The spit, the fire the passion that came with the outburst promised pain, torturous, and one well worth screaming for. The blue however was soft the eyes calm promised much more than any momentary pain, nothing as pitiful as a gruesome death but rather an eternity filled with torture and horror with no relief of death in sight. Naruto scared him, plain and simple.

He was set down on his feet again and a shorter Naruto looked at him…. no…. though him.

"Neji, you're my friend" Naruto looked past him for a pause then back "but it's your job to keep an eye on Sasuke for me. It was the deal. You help me and I help you. You day will come, not now, not even tomorrow but when the time is right I will help you. But for now you need to do your job. I need to know now if I can trust you in the future." Naruto took a step back.

"You're his best friend, that's why I chose you and I need you to take care of him"

Neji looked at Naruto.

"Im sorry" a whisper barely heard.

"I am sorry" louder and more confidant.

Their return to the others was quiet. When they entered the lunchroom they joined their friends in line for their meal.

"What did you get?" Sasuke questioned

Naruto moved in closer to Sasuke "Nothing important" he said down to Sasuke, his voice growing husky. The ends of his blond hair brushed against the side of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke turned and took half a step away.

The red in Naruto's eyes flashed and his muscles stiffened as if trying to restrain the body from motion.

This went all went unobserved. The minds of these self-centered teens that made up the mass were too worried about themselves to lend any thought to the world that surrounded them. Among them Naruto was free, to act on his instincts, to a greater degree than among the adults who could not for the life of themselves invade into the life of others.

--

**Sasuke's Dojo**

Naruto raised him arm to defend, then twisted his right leg back in a low sweep as he tuned in a backward 180 taking Sasuke's legs out from right under him.

Face down he ended up on the floor of the dojo with Naruto coming down onto him.

Naruto let out grin as he twisted Sasuke right arm behind him pulling at his shoulders and putting his weight into his knees down onto Sasuke's back.

He drew closer to his ear and whispered in a groan "give?"

Sasuke turned his head up and with wrapped his left arm around the back of Naruto's neck, gave a good pull down and Naruto ended up rolling over on his back.

Sasuke stood "To a dobe? I doubt it."

Then, a pause nothing longer than a second but a chance for equally strong opponents to acknowledge the strength of the other; but not among these opponents. Sasuke stood proud, every second he seemed to fight his position; a life that was dictated by the life of another, Naruto. Sasuke was never one to be ruled and now because he could not escape his following he chooses to hate every second of it and make it known.

Naruto, at the other side, at first glance seemed the quintessential jock, one not willing to admit defeat. However with more frequent observations you begin to see the oddity that does not meld with his personality.

Your subjects do not stand still and once that second passed they are on the move again.

A quick kick was delivered by Naruto's right leg as he got up, but Sasuke was prepared and swept it away with his right hand, turned his body into Naruto and slammed his left elbow into Naruto's exposed chest, all in one flowing motion.

Naruto's body accepted the hit and the bruise into memory and rushed quickly to erase any traces of it. Not wasting a second he diverted the direction of the force by twisting his body and coming straight back to Sasuke's left side where he punched…into thin air. Sasuke had seen it coming and pulled his body further from the punch till he was just out of reach.

Undeterred Naruto began a series of punched that pushed Sasuke back further and further till he collided with the wall behind him and a fist heading straight toward him, it was coming to fast and he could not stop it so he braced himself for the inevitable pain……

His head was suddenly pulled forward into a kiss. He gasped and it left his mouth open to be invaded by Naruto. _His lips are soft_ is the first thought that pops up. He does not return the kiss just stands into it. _Ah _"Ugh" his own groan startles him and he pushes Naruto away.

"Your mine" Naruto groans, pushes his body further into Sasuke and grinds against him as he gives another hard kiss and pulls the collar of Sasuke shirt down and bites hard into the junction of his neck "Ugh" they both moan.

And Naruto walks away.

--

_It starts now. I have waited long enough; he is perfect and the timing just right. I can't push him into to it he must realize he needs me, I have spent years making sure of that. He hates me know but that will change, he knows that's he belongs to me now it is time to make sure he understands what that entails._

_Years I've been planning the first stages are in motion I've already own one the rest will come in time, and my love last._

TBC

I hoped you guys liked it. I posted chapter 1 a couple days ago but deleted it again because it was not long enough. It was only half the length it was now.

I'm taking longer to write cause I don't or actually have never written before an am anxious about my work. There is the fact I also have summer school on my ass, but otherwise I will try to write more.

As for the story I know where it is going and where I want it to end I just have to figure out how the journey will take place.

I am welcome to any advice )

Enjoy the rest of summer (READ and SUPPORT the SasuNaru or NaruSasu, which ever you prefer, world of fanfiction.)


	3. AN

To support the NaruSasu and SasuNaru REIGION I want to post the title and author of one of the best stories I have been reading on the end of every chapter.

I think that there is just no advertising for the good stories that are out there, so I will help by giving you the title, the author and a little about the story. I will not be taking any credit so authors out there do not worry I will be accrediting all rights to you who greatly ( I did not realize how much until I began writing myself).

And let me know if you guys liked the stories I put up there (I have many loved stories that I would love to show you guys); some of these are just some hidden gemstones.

But just to cover my bases if I happen to post your story and you do not want it there just let me know and I will take it off.

I am currently working on the next chapter so I'll keep on that but I have already posted chapter 1 and don't want to miss a story post for that, so here you go.

For Chapter 1: Not close enough

The story I will be sharing was undated recently.

Title: Not

Author: LilPurplFlwr

This story is about… you guesses it Naruto and Sasuke. It is set in college as Naruto and Sasuke as roommates. Now I don't know if they will end up together but I certainly hope so (and the author also indicates that they will most likely end up together). This is a funny piece, not a laugh out loud comedy but rather a serious story written and expressed with great humor. Some of the metaphors are so odd they make you giggle (that's me) or give a little side smirk (if sasuke). What I find truly rewarding is as the story continues you begin to appreciate and recognize more the author's writing style and humor.

Now this might be considered a SOILER so don't read

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

For now at-least my favorite part is set in chapter 11 the last set of dialogue and narrative between and about Sasuke and Naruto. Made me Cry laugh and smile all with in the same page.

So do the world of SASUKE and NARUTO a favor and check it out. If you've already read it …It's great ain't it?


	4. Gravity

I do not own Naruto.

Wish I did though. It would all be about NARU SASU hehehehehehe ).

Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! It will make us all happy.

--

Has someone ever made you loose your breath just at the sight of them? Rechi was 27 and had been in and out of love many times but never had anyone made her loose her breath quiet like this man, this man heading in her direction.

His skin seemed to shine; his unruly blond hair complimented his golden complexion.

Her eyes focused straight on his lips. It was nice very nice;

_its getting hard to breath_ nice soft looking lips, not to thick not too thin, it was perfect

_I wonder what he feels like._

Her tongue grazes the edge of her lips her pupils dilate, her breath deepened; _I wonder what he tastes like_? You fantasize. . . . His lips part and ….

"Ms. Kano?" huh

"Yes... that's me" great reply she though, that's really going to stun him.

A big smile graced his face "I'm Naruto"

Of course, it's business "I'm sorry I was not expecting someone so young. " Rechi began to pull her laptop out of her bag till a hand stopped her. Rechi looked up; they were gorgeous, _I've never seen blue like that_.

"Why don't' we go inside" His hand moved to her elbow as they turned, Rechi could feel the heat of his fingers though the soft fabric of her tunic, his thighs brush against her hip, her black silk suit pant pressed against her flesh for that moment and her skin under his touch burned.

_Ohhh.. _ a mental moan, and your glad that's all it is. Your glad you don't make too big a fool of yourself.

God she had never been so turned on with so little before. His presence, his scent and the accidental brushed drove her senses into overdrive as a result drove her into a state of hypersensitive; her breath shallow and a blushed of pleasure and embarrassment flushed her face.

She followed silently and stood by his side as he spoke with the host. "**Domei**" that's where they were; she had not noticed before, not an place one usually gets into with out reservations.

"A room upstairs please"

"Of course sir" Rechi spun her head up who was he? No one ever got rooms, ever, they are always reserved.

Naruto turned to her "Let's go" He smiled and held his hand out. The host turned a led them up a dark set of stairs that was hidden behind the curtains.

--

**4 HOURS **they spent going though 50 different options and then looking for other options.

"Location" he said that was a major factor that would determine his pick; he also mentioned a few others such as large windows, hard wood floor, large open spaces and open grounds.

She had never met a man so meticulous or so stubborn.

"I'd like to see it today" he smiles that heartbreaking smile your heart skips a beat and you can not help but reply "Of course" . That is how you ended up in the passenger's seat of his car heading outside the borders of the city.

Flashback start

"I want it outside the city, but near it so I can drive in regularly. A private location"

Flashback end

--

It was not often that Naruto left Sasuke alone; well alone might not be the right word for it. Sasuke was not alone, he was with the rest of the nine doing much of the same tings that any junior in high school would do, hanging out.

_I wonder where he is? _Sasuke pondered silently as he walked beside Neji a bit ahead of the rest of the nine. He turned a right and walked into an arcade by the curb.

"Lee, I challenge you to a -- DDR ino, we sho-- …accept, my youth….." The excited voices of his friends and the noise of their stampede across the floors melded into the natural noise of the arcade; all the sounds the feel began to fade as he remembered this morning.

Flashback begin

"SASUKE!!... GET UP!!" and then his world began to rock and sink oddly enough.

Sasuke gave a sleepy grunt and turned his head away from the source of the noise.

"SASU-CHAN! SASUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu" Naruto began to rock Sasuke as he sank into a sitting position half on Sasuke's sleeping back and half on the mattress.

Sasuke opened his eyes; he should have given up at the first cry. Every morning naruto woke him up in a similar manner; his constant screaming and rocking of Sasuke eventually had Sasuke abandoning ideas of returning to sleep.

He looked at the clock.

5:00 AM

He blinked,

5:00 AM

Naruto usually woke him up at 6, why so early today? But he would not ask, that would just encourage Naruto. He did not want to speak willingly with Naruto ever. Sasuke only stayed with Naruto and spoke with him on occasion because that was his job; serve and protect Naruto that was his purpose.

Flashback end

Naruto had stayed close all day, more than usual, and that was saying something.

Sasuke cherished moments like these. The absence of Naruto relieved the constant reminder of being tied a man he hated.

Step back gonna come at ya fast

I'm driving out of control

And getting ready to crash

Won't stop shaking up what I can

I serve it up in a shot

Neji fumbles through his bag looking for his phone; Sasuke stares at him, raises his I brow "Christina Aguilera?"

"Neji"

"ok"

Neji shuts off his phone, "Hinata, she's been messing with it"

Your skeptical, in fact you know it's not true. Boys whipped, you'll meet her soon.

"Naruto's gona be here soon"

"hn"

"15 min, maybe"

--

_I hurts, sometimes even if you know he needs you, maybe he doesn't want you, maybe he does not love you. Needing does not guarantee love. And loves what you want; but you'll take all you can get._

I am sorry I have not updated in a while but I have classes and its getting harder and harder to find time. I do however have their first lemon scene all scripted out, I plan to use it in the chapter when I happens but if you guys want that lemon scene, I can post it up early. Let me know.

Story All SasuNaru fans have to read

Title: Tooth and claw

Author: avmin


	5. Maybe Yea Maybe

I am soooooo sorry that I have not posted sooner. However I work full time and go to school full time.

It has been hard finding time for this. But I love Sasu and Naru. I will not give up.

Thank you to all that have waited. Let me know. Love it or hate it?

**Disclaimer**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOT MAKING A CENT OF THIS. **

**LOBE YOU NARUSASUNARU**

**CHAPTER 3**

And you'll know, and you'll see

Just how sweet it can be

If you'll trust me

Love me

Let me

Maybe, maybe

I'm confusing as hell

Yeah I'm north and south

And I'll probably never have it

All figured out

**But what I know is I wasn't meant**

**To walk this world without you**

And I promise I'll try

**I'm gonna try to give you every**

**Little part of me**

**Every single detail you missed**

**With your eyes**

Then maybe

Maybe yeah maybe

------------------

_Getting someone to follow you by fear and hate will eventually lead them to rebellion. __**Love, trust, and loyalty**__ are the qualities you need from them. You only ever exploit the weakness of you enemies, of your friends you find what they need and then you provide it, however make sure that you are the only one who can provide for such needs._

He is a genius with an IQ that blows most people out of the water. What does he need that we can provide?

Gaining his loyalty ensures the loyalty of Choji's.

For years you have watched them, Shikamaru in particular. What do they want, what do they need, why will they follow, these are the questions for which answers you have searched.

You have learned a lot from these long years of observation; your not quiet the bumbling idiot that they seem to pretend you are.

He's lazy, that did not take much time to figure out, but a few more days of profiling to make sure.

Because of his laziness he will never be a leader.

A leader needs drive and passion. Both of you lack none off.

He will make a good subordinate; knows his place and like it too. No mess to clean, no body to dump.

The boy will follow as long as he is given enough room to flex that brain of his; that's gonna take some finesse. Cage him, but make sure he has enough room to fly.

Every follower needs a leader, that's what you will be for him. However before that can happen he must respect you enough to follow you.

But how do you get him to follow.

--------------------------------

**Day 3**

The job was quick and clean, perfect, especially for a man on his first mission.

The task was not his originally, but circumstances made him the best option.

Had you seen it, you would be amazed at the artistry, the beauty of the kill. His death was not like most others, it did not need to be covered with a story, and this was a message that will be heard loud and clear

----------------------------------

**Day 2**

"Itachi" Sasuke's voice seems to break Itachi out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke have a seat" he motions toward a large leather chair across the desk of his. The color is a sad brown, like much of the other objects in the room, a sad shade of dull color. He sits, sad or not.

A file lies innocently in front of Sasuke, plain and non-descript, begging to be opened.

"15 years old and not one kill under your belt, work like that will take you nowhere" the comment slides over the table, with a bite that is accompanied with that superior smirk of an Uchiha.

"Open it."

First thing Sasuke sees as a picture of a man, mid-20's and Caucasian.

"Rodney Clemen, son of Jay Clemen. Recognize him? You should. He is a president of your school. Keep the job clean, no cover story is needed, and is should be done by 3 pm, enough time to make the 6'O clock news I presume. Any questions?"

"Why now? Why not before?" as Naruto's guard he was not suppose to work any other cases. Why so suddenly? Maybe there is a way out, out of Naruto's thumb.

"Hey! Itachi you done? Come on Sasuke, let's go. I have to get to school, Shika's getting the F-15 bomber today." There was never a knock on the door prior to his entry. When you know all the land property of the Uchiha belong to you, there is hardly a need to ask for permission.

Itachi gives Naruto a greeting nod before returning his attention to Sasuke. "Maybe next time."

-----------------

**Day 4**

"WAS IT YOU!!" it was hardly a question; both of them knew that it was. The question is how will he reply.

**Flashback start**

**Day 3**

"Get back fast"

Sasuke turns the corner of the hallway into abandoned afterschool corridors; down the hall he was with the light steps of a trained professional.

15 39 30

*Click* soft sound of his locker open. He pulls out a hat and a pair of gloves.

The black gloves are slipped on as he continues down the hall. At the end he turns and stands silently in front of the door.

He has never done this before. All the practice, all his hate, and the preparation have come to this point. Getting ready for it was cold, disjointed, sane. Here now, when all come to front; it's not so impersonal.

He knows it's not the death that bothers him, its things death leaves behind. The family that remains, the son, the wife, the unborn daughter. Sad how it takes only a second to contemplate the worth of a man's life; the second passes and Sasuke enter the room.

It was quick.

The fist cut came straight into the trach; silence before the scream.

The second killed him.

Out the door. Hat off, gloves off, all that and knife in the bag.

Bag would be burned later.

Job was done.

---------------------

**Flackback End**

"So what if was?" Sasuke pried the tan fingers digging into his shoulder. His eyes stared steady and coldly back at Naruto.

His hand griped Sasuke behind his neck, his thumb under Sasuke's jaw pushed his face up and closer to Naruto's. "So what?" he spits out. Naruto's face pales, his eyes harden and hands grip tighter. "You'r MINE. You understand that. I tell YOU what to do, you stay by ME; the jobs are for the rest, they do it so you don't have –"

"YOURS? You don't fucking own me. I do the job. I HATE the job. I hate you."

What do you say to that? The person you have loved all your life, the only person you love, hates you. There is no sympathy in his eyes; pure contempt. You don't believe him. It can't all have been a delusion, every moment you spent together, all the things you have been through, he must have liked you… at least a bit.

"I don…don't believe you" stuttering, a sign of such confidence.

Suddenly you don't believe yourself.

Naruto looks right into Sasuke's eyes, he seems much further now. His eyes are black and cold, he's calm, odd considering all the lingering emotions surrounding the two.

"I hate you" his voice low, "…I can't stand you, hate it when you talk to me, hate when you say my name, hate thinking about you, hate it when I'm with you, hate standing next to you . . . I hate it when you touch me."

And this is how your heart breaks.

-----------------

**Day 1**

"Why are you doing this?" Itachi usually never understood his fascination with this man.

"He will stay with you. You don't need to go though this"

The shades are pulled. It's not night out but the shades are pulled.

Not to hide any super secret AA (Assassin Association) info. But rather because of the preferences of the man sitting at the head of the table.

But no sitting at the desk with a 40 watt lamplight for this man, but a ceiling covered in 120 watt poll lights. No shadows filled the room. The room was light as if trying to expose the deepest darkest hidden desires of the occupants.

Itachi had never fancied himself gay or bi. He liked the release of a female. There was no competing for top or bottom. Females had their place, when it was time they was no consideration needed.

Attraction was never a factor. He did not find females or males overly attractive, only friction ever worked.

But this blond head in front of him was his weakness.

"Do not ask. Just do it." Naruto stood, placed the file on Itachi's desk and turned to leave.

You told yourself you would not do this, you will sit in the chair. Portray a calm cool exterior.

You get up.

"Do you need … anything else?" the steps were taken fast. He rushed to the blonds side. Stopped short of touching him, even his breath did not permeate the area around the blond. But the heat, the heat that seemed to roll of the blonds' skin made Itachi's breath shallow, his skin prickle and his eyes glaze.

Your startled by the fingers that blaze you skin and travel own the lines of you jaw.

"No, but thank you for this Itachi" He smiles, his fingers leave you and he's gone.

You love you brother; he's all the immediate family you have left.

But why does he get him.

You turn, the file sits on the desk. You'll talk to your brother tomorrow.

Time to go release some tension.

_--------------------------------_

_You knew it would come like this. Did not think I would hurt so much though._

_You love him. The pain of it will always accompany you._

_-------------------------------_

**Title : The ghost and the darkness**

**Summary: Non- SASUNARUSASU but it's a great piece that is centered on them. I just imagine that they are together and it's just not in the written parts. **

**Story is great. It's an emotional costar that leaves you sad and happy. **

**Try it.**

**.net/s/3883902/8/The_Ghost_and_the_Darkness**


	6. I'll Take The Chives Instead

6:55

Sasuke wakes up. His internal alarm has always helped.

It weird, he's usually up at 6:30 AM. That's when Naruto comes storming into his room. Today's the first time in a while Sasuke's had to get up himself.

_Got more sleep. _

He gets up slow, never really been a morning person. Naruto use to say '_takes Uchiha's time to get the internal bastard awake'. _ He shakes his head in an effort to get Naruto thoughts out of his head.

He walks into his bathroom, doesn't stop to look at the pale figure in the mirror; lived with himself long enough to know what he looks like in the morning.

Brush, shower, piss and out the door in less than 20 minutes.

7:20

Sasuke comes down the stairs and heads into the dining room.

The smell of ramen hit him and as he enters he sees no there sign of Naruto. _Must have left already._

"Sasuke"

You give no reply; he knows you've heard him.

"You've been reassigned"

You grab a chair; someone sets your breakfast in front of you. A bowl of Kashi cereal, the blueberry clusters kind. Naruto bought it a while back and made you try some. It was good; you've had it ever since.

"Demoted, some might say"

You glance up. Bastard's got a grin.

"You are no longer Naruto's personal guard."

_Naruto must have gone and wined to Itachi. _

_I'm happy, this is what I want, _

_out of his life… this is _

_what I want._

"You will transfer to field work, can't just jump in though, you will have to earn your missions. You'll start with D class mission and your training will transfer over to Kakashi."

You wonder if you'll have to move into a different wing? You like your room, you've had it for years, you'd rather not move.

Itachi sighs.

"Don't worry it got nothing to do with you. Naruto wants to try something different, said as the leader of the clan he can't hide forever behind someone else. He'll be going on missions soon. Wants to make his way up, although he is guaranteed a position. He's moving to the south wing. We'll have you stay where you are, the north wing need s few more too."

"hn" an acknowledgement, the only one you were willing to give.

You grab you bag and leave behind an empty bowl.

"Oh and he's taken to driving himself to school, something about doing things for himself. Your drivers out in the front though."

Sasuke keeps walking, nothing much in his demeanor has changed. Inside however he's boiling with rage.

_Doing things for himself my ass. If he's going to drive himself so can I. Not going to be driven around like some pansy ass kid waiting at the end of the street getting picked up._

Out the door you go and see the Benz parked out front.

"Keys" He hands it over and you get in.

-----------------------------

"NARUTO" never had to guess where Kiba was.

"What's up? Didn't pick up any of my calls this weekend. We were going to go up to Sakura's family cabin but you didn't call back man" he looked worried.

_Don't move without my say-so, things are moving in the right direction. _

You look him over. _Kiba's your, he considers you his best friend he'll do as you say._

"Training man, moving up in the ranks means more training. Shouda called man but I barely had time to sleep." _The lies fall easily from your lips. Rock solid alibis. No one knows the system inside the unit, all they think is that's it's a dojo. Information is highly classified. _Give everyone in the clan a fragment of the information and no one but you will see the whole.

Neji and Gara join you as you step into first period.

Neji looks around. "Where is Sasuke"

Gara takes seat in front of you, always sits in front of you.

**FALSHBACK START**

"_Last night Mr. Sabuka, his eldest son, and daughter were found murdered at their home. They had been decapitated post mortem. Police are not disclosing any suspects at this time however….." _ the TV drones on.

_Now is the perfect time to make the move. _There is mess of blond hair hidden behind the plush leather sofa.

There is no one there,

no one to witness the change as it passes though the boy.

His eyes blaze a deep red now and it reflects off the black of the dead TV.

The door opens noiselessly.

"Let's go"

Naruto turns around, eyes shining bright blue as he leaps of the couch and runs for the boy. "SASUKEEEEE"

Blond grips tight onto the pale boy. His arms all the way around the boy, his face smothered into his chest. "I missed youu."

"I was here 30 mins ago dobe" He brushes back your hair but lets you cling on.

"I know but Itachi said he's gonna take me to see Ba-chan today and you can't come cause you can't miss practice today. I'm gonna miss you"

**DINING ROOM**

"ITACHIIII" Naruto comes bursting into the room "We're gonna have breakfast before we go to Ba-chan's?" Naruto pulls at the older Uchiha's sleeve as he cranes his neck to look up at him. Itachi stands tall at 6ft 3 in, and Naruto being only 12 and a late bloomer stands at only 5ft 3 in, 5 in shorter than Sasuke.

"Yes, of 'cause Naruto. Breakfast before we see Tsunada"

-------------------

"Where are we going? We know Tsunada's not in town today." He looks over at Naruto.

"Eyes on the road Itachi." Naruto straps himself in.

"Drop me a block off 6th Ave Park. Don't go back home, ill call in a few hours for a pick up."

Itachi gives him a curious glance. "Are you going to tell me what's happening?"

_It's rare that Naruto ever lets him know what's going on but it doesn't hurt a guy to try._

You look over for a quick glance; he's always been a fascination to you. _He's smart; you know that, yet he acts the idiot. He's volatile, dangerous even for you; you can't handle him. Still you want him, not in quite a sexual manner yet, but that's only a matter of time. His body is not quite mature enough for you, but his mind is fascinating._

**Will continue. **

**This is my Cliffhanger. I wanted to put at least one obvious one in the story. Plus I wanted to turn in a story a bit earlier than I usually do that's why it's a bit shorter.**

**If I did happen to write a longer piece or extend this one it would take me another week to 2.**

**Now if you don't understand any off this ask me questions but I can clarify some of it for people. I didn't want to make things too obvious, my whole story is about implications and suspensions. **

**For people who want the clarification here they are for this chapter.**

**The first part is in that format because it's the day right after Naruto and Sasuke's argument.**

**1. Sasuke loves Naruto. **

**He dosen't know that because of all the bitter feelings that he has. He is bitter because he was told what he was going to do for the rest of his life when he was so young he feels like he has no say in his life.**

**(you know how that feels. I'm sure every one of us has had that. Where we feel trapped by something forced or we feel forced on us. **

**Sometimes I think that we don't realize that with out that force we would not hate that thing so much. We might even love it had we had the option chosen it. But it is because it was forced on us that we feel like it could be better that.) **

**It is because of this bitterness that Sasuke doesn't realize the love that he has begun to feel toward Naruto.**

**2. Naruto's feelings I will let you know at a later date completely. Otherwise I give away my story. You'll understand how he feels when you read the story. And understand completely when the story is done.**

**Now back to the first part of this chapter. **

**Sasuke loves Naruto but does not realize it. When he got up that morning he knew that things were going to be different, that he might have lost Naruto. Naruto didn't wake him up he has always woken him up.**

**That's why he seems kind of detached when Itachi talks to him.**

**And for people asking them selves if Itachi wants Naruto, Yes he does.**

**In this chapter, I showed his escalating feelings for Naruto and in the previous chapter when Naruto was older, it I hope portrays a great affection if not love he feels for Naruto.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**And Thank you to all you frequent reviewers.**

**Especially You Dragon77. 4 reviews for 5 chapters THANK YOU.**

**= )**


End file.
